Teri Bauer
Teri Bauer was the wife of Jack Bauer and mother of Kim Bauer. She was killed during Day 1. Before Day 1 Teri obtained her B.A. in Painting from the Rhode Island School of Design and went on to gain a Master of Fine Arts in Art Practice from University of California, Berkeley. She later became a graphic design artist and was a partner and the Head Designer at a company named Graphic Eye. She was previously the Creative Director for another company named Click California Design. Before that she was a graphic artist for LA Design and Chiat/Day Advertising. She was an installation assistant curator at the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angeles and before that a consultant to the Director of the Los Angeles County Museum. She had also been an assistant to the Director of the Santa Monica Gallery. Her first place of employment was Offizi Galleria in Florence, Italy as a restorative assistant. That was followed by a time as an art conservator at the Isabella Gardner Museum in Boston and later work as a colorist at Dark Horse Comics. She then went on to work for Greenpeace as an Advertising Art Director before becoming employed by the Santa Monica Gallery. Teri was married to Jack Bauer and was the mother of their daughter, Kim. Jack was a federal agent who eventually began working for the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. The secretive nature of Jack's job, put a lot of stress on their marriage, leading to a break-up. Teri eventually asked Jack to move out, which put her at odds with Kim. Even when Jack moved back in six months later to try to repair their marriage, Kim was still resentful towards Teri. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Kim snuck out of the house. Immediately afterwards, Jack was called into a meeting at CTU, leaving her to try to figure out where Kim went. Alan York, the father of Kim's friend Janet, called and told her his daughter was also missing. Teri had Jack acquire Kim's email password and she learned of Kim and Janet's meeting with some college boys at Paladio Furniture. Alan drove by to pick her up, but by the time they got to the store, the girls were gone, having left Janet's car. Later, Teri was kidnapped and held with her daughter. When Eli Stram threatened to rape Kim, Teri offered herself instead. Before being rescued by her husband, Teri was forced to shoot two people. disguised as Alan York.]] Resting at a CTU safe house, Teri discovered that she was pregnant with her husband's baby and also found out that Jack had been involved with Nina Myers while they were separated. Teri was almost kidnapped again from the safe house, but was able to escape with her daughter. Whilst seeing if the people chasing them were behind them, the car which Kimberly was in fell down the side of a hill and Teri assumed that she was dead. After that, Teri experienced Post Traumatic Amnesia and was unable to remember anything about her life. She eventually regained her memory and was taken to CTU Los Angeles. When she discovered that Nina Myers was a mole, Nina tied her up and shot her. Jack found her body later after capturing Myers. Trivia Teri Bauer was one of only three 24 characters to appear in all episodes of their only season, the other two were Kate Warner in Day 2 and Chase Edmunds in Day 3. Memorable Quotes * Kim Bauer: What if Gaines' men got to him first? (Referring to Rick) * Teri Bauer: Well, then he'd be dead and they'd be carrying him out in a body bag. * Nina Myers: I'm sorry, Teri, this must be a terrible time to learn all of this. (Referring to Jack and Nina's affair) * '''Teri Bauer:' What would be a good time to learn all of this? * Nina Myers: I think we need to take a break, Teri. * Teri Bauer: I think you need to do your job Nina, isn't that what you're supposed to be doing? * Nina Myers: I wish it were that simple, Teri. * Teri Bauer: Well things tend to get complicated when you screw your boss. * Nina Myers: This isn't working. * Teri Bauer: No, it isn't. * Teri Bauer: Jack, you're going to be a father. Again. * Jack Bauer: What are you saying, that you're pregnant? * Teri Bauer: Well, yes, that's usually the way it works, Jack. * Teri Bauer: (her last line) That's alright, Nina, I know you're busy. I'm gonna let you get back to work. Appearances Day 1 Bauer, Teri Bauer, Teri Bauer, Teri